Ep 40: Battle of the Gods
Battle of the Gods is the 40th episode of Pocket God. It was released August 10, 2011. History Before the release of this episode, there was much speculated and hype about it. Two speculated release dates were the first and the second week of August, due to the fact that the update was submitted on the 1st of August. The two week delay from its original release was due to Allan Dye's vacation. In the end, the episode was released on August 10th. battleofgodstitle.png|Coming Soon promotional artwork for this episode Overview Episode 40 adds two new things to the game: the Battle feature and the Mafia Skin Pack. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the Pocket God Update Message. Do not modify it. New Features The Battle and the Demon God]] The ability to enter the Battle Arena on God Island is added in this update. In order to do this, you must earn at least four god idols and set them on the four pedestals to open the temple. Drop a Pygmy into the temple to start the game. Here you have a chance to go up against every episode's god; there are forty so far. In the battle, both sides get four idols that have certain attributes and powers. Choose the right idols at each turn to win the battle. It plays like a two-tiered rock-paper-scissors, and each idol has a chance of damaging the opponent's health. The basic game is based on Rock Paper Scissors. Each idol has an attack type (Strong, Fast, Counter) which is the main RPS battle that determines who causes damage in the turn but idols also have a Realm type (Aeris, Oceanus, Infernis, Pax, Animus) which is a 5 way RPS battle that determines whether that idol's realm power is activated. Realm powers can do various things, they can reduce the damage that an enemy does to you, give you a bonus on your attack, give you healing or even freeze a random opponent's idol for a number of turns. You need to choose your idols carefully so you don't expose yourself to certain types of attacks or realm powers and Idols that might be weak at attacks probably have really strong realm powers. Mafia Skin Pack The skin pack for this update is the mafia pack. It turned out really well. Some of the features are to change the moon into a pizza pie and the outhouse is a jail. Combat Method The idol selection screen, introduced in Episode 39, reveals the basic mechanics of the idol combat game to be introduced in Episode 40. At each turn, both sides picks an idol which has two attributes, Realm and Attack Type. thumb|300px|right Realm There are 5 Realms: Oceanus, Aeris, Animus, Infernus and Pax. If you win the realm, you will activate the idol's special power. Each Realm's idol has a special power which might include protecting you, damaging the opponent, inhibiting the opponent's powers, or some other helpful ability. Then, the attack happens. Attack Type There are 3 Attack Types: Strong, Fast and Counter. If you win the attack type, your pygmy makes the successful attack that will inflict damage upon the opponent. But the special powers can affect the amount of damage, so this doesn't always mean you're the most successful in this turn. Choosing the right idol will make a lot of difference. Reception This game is a bit of a game for Pocket God, but the app has always been a way for the creators of the game, Allan Dye and Dave Castelnuovo, to experiment with things that interest them and Dave in particular said he "always wanted to code a turn based fighting game". Dave went on to say in his "State of the Island" that "I think it turned out really well, there is definitely a strategy to it and you have to think through how to approach different bad guys. It will be interesting once we get the multiplayer version of the game running because I think it will be fun to try and out think someone else's attacks." Trivia *This is the first episode to add a battle aspect to the game *This is the first episode where Pygmies get a weapon apart from the spear. *No specific god idols must be unlocked to enter the arena, however since the battle arena is inside the door on the island added with Episode 39 you will need to unlock 4 god idols to open the door before you can enter. *The gods will give the Pygmies different weapons, so that some will give sword and shields, while others give more Dragonball Z like attacks. Category:Episodes Category:Speculation Category:Pocket God